Ce que Chara redoute le plus
by AliceHNightmare
Summary: "Ce que l'Homme redoute le plus, c'est ce qui lui convient." Chara redoute peu de choses dans le monde, car elle se sait assez forte et assez courageuse pour ne pas avoir à craindre quoi que ce soit. Pourtant, ce qu'elle redoute est ce qu'elle désire le plus… [SPOILS!]
Disclamer: Les personnages et l'univers d'Undertale appartiennent à TobyFox mais l'histoire et la petite théorie qui en découle est de moi!

Le Blabla D'Alice : Chara est un personnage d'UnderTale que j'aime beaucoup. J'aime toutes les théories qui fusent sur ce personnage. Le fait qu'il est centrale dans l'histoire du jeu mais qu'on ne sait presque rien de lui. C'est ce qui m'a amenée à me demander si Chara était vraiment si horrible et sans cœur que le jeu le laisse sous-entendre. Ce Drabble est née de là : hormis la haine et la violence, y a-t-il une autre raison qui aurait pu pousser Chara à vouloir tout détruire ?

 _Cet OS prend place avant le suicide de Chara et la « mort » d'Asriel. Je précise aussi que dans cet OS, Chara est une fille. Ce qui ne sera pas le cas dans tous les OS ou fic que je ferais sur Undertale._

* * *

Comme beaucoup le pense, Chara ne redoute pas beaucoup de chose dans le monde. Que ce soit à la surface ou dans l'underground, peu de chose lui font peur et, d'aussi loin qu'elle se souvienne, elle n'a jamais redoutée quoi que ce soit. Parce que le monde qu'elle connait n'a jamais été tendre envers elle, parce qu'elle n'a jamais réussi à trouver sa place, Chara a échafaudée un mur entre son cœur et les autres en souhaitant secrètement anéantir leur sourires perfides et moqueur. Elle souhaite tout détruire ! Mais secrètement, quand on lui en laisse le temps, elle rêve à un monde où les gens lui sourit, où ils ne craignent pas son visage effrayant.

 _*murmure*_

 _\- Regardez, c'est Chara…_

 _\- Chara et son visage effrayant…_

 _\- Elle est monstrueuse…_

 _\- Oui, c'est un monstre !_

Jamais elle ne se serait attendue à le trouver un jour, au fin fond d'un trou béant, servit comme un met rare sur un plateau de bouton d'or. Jamais, même dans ce monde-là, parmi les monstres rejetés des humains, elle n'aurait pu imaginer être aimée, choyée comme l'humaine qu'elle était. Avoir une famille, un père, une mère et un frère…

 _\- Regarde Chara ! Regarde comme ces fleurs brillent ! Y a-t-il des fleurs comme ça à la surface ?_

Chara redoute ça. Elle redoute ce sourire heureux et cette main aimante qui tien toujours la sienne. Elle redoute Asriel ! Son Asriel trop pure, trop tendre, son Asriel trop innocent ! Elle redoute l'amour n'ayant jamais connue que souffrance, l'acceptation et la tendresse n'ayant connue que le rejet, son cœur qui bat alors qu'il avait toujours été sans vie et les rêves qu'elle commence à avoir…

Ces choses-là, c'est Asriel qui les lui donne. Chara pourrait tout faire pour lui, pour son tendre meilleur ami, son précieux frère…

Et plus que tout au monde c'était ça qu'elle redoute. Ce même frère, ce même meilleur ami… Celui qui, sans même le savoir, tient ce qui lui reste de cœur et son âme en joug. Ce cœur qu'elle a mis temps de temps à perdre et cette âme qu'ils semblent tous convoiter mais dont elle ne veut plus… Chara redoute qu'Asriel les lui volent et que ce merveilleux idylle dont elle a tant rêvé ne se termine.

 _\- Mes enfants, il ne faut pas manger ces fleurs-là ! Elles sont mortelles !_

Alors il veux mieux tout détruire… Détruire Asriel, ses amis, sa famille. Détruire l'underground et le monde tout entier. Car comme ça, Asriel ne pourra rien lui voler ! Elle ne sera pas blessée si elle met elle-même fin à tout ça, n'est-ce pas ?

 **Car ce que Chara redoute le plus est ce qu'elle désire le plus : la fin de tout !**

* * *

Haru: Alice... T'es pas sérieuse là...?

Beyond: T'as trop lu de truc sur l'amour obsessionnel toi...

Alice: J'avais pas le choix! J'écrivais sur Mello et Near! T'as une autre raison toi que l'amour obsessionnel pour les foutre en couple de manière logique?!

Beyond: Tu les as même pas finit d'ailleurs ces histoires...

Haru: Non mais on s'en fou de ça! Tu m'explique pourquoi tu fic sur eux?! Je veux pas qu'un hybride vache-humain et qu'une/dqu'un sociopathe se ramène dans tes histoires!

Chara: *couteau en main* Tu sais ce qu'elle/qu'il te dis la/le sociopathe...? /C'est quand même vachement chiant que Chara et Frisk n'est pas de sexe définit.../

Asriel: Je suis un hybride Chèvre-humain... T^T

Haru: C'EST LA MÊME CHOSE!

Alice: *murmure à Beyond* À ton avis, je lui dis que je vais bientôt écrire sur Sans et Frisk?...

Haru: QUOI?!

Alice: Mais tu verras ils sont de très bonne compagnie! Très calme et gentil! ^-^"

Beyond: Oui surtout que Chara et Sans passent leur temps à s'entre-tuer...

Alice: Ferme-là Beyond!


End file.
